


房间

by melonLion



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonLion/pseuds/melonLion
Summary: 拉郎 N17《如果蜗牛有爱情》季白&《无法拥抱的你》俞泽





	房间

俞泽坐在桌子对面的那张折椅上。  
他已经在这屋里待了一会儿，神情萎靡，状态颓废，眼睛里一点光都没有。他还没有把自己搞到这副落魄境地里过，虽然他也想象过。俞泽总是会对事情抱有一个最坏打算。还好四处征伐这些年，不说是一帆风顺，也算得上鸿图大展。什么也都好过现在。白炽灯光打在他脸上，勾勒出鼻梁和下颚苍白的弧度。如濒死的野兽，曾经油光发亮的毛皮也将尽枯槁。  
小警官坐在他对面，讲的话是耳旁风，从左耳进去从右耳呼噜噜钻出来。他基本没听进去，只顾低着头搓自己衣角的褶皱，徒劳地平整之前因为暴力控制而弄皱的西服外套，妄图给自己维持一丝尊严。那时他没来得及跑出被警笛声堵死的公司大门，只得面对人墙乖乖就范，被按在地上也没喊一声，低眉顺眼地好像一只俯窝水鸟。  
执行干员可没因此心软。俞泽的西服上沾了土，除了闻风而来的媒体也没人在意他的体面。一直等到坐进审讯室，他的发梢还是乱的，裤脚上还有几道痕。只是他戴着手铐，也只有无能为力地坐着。  
小警官还在说些片汤话。他想勾勾嘴角，冒着糟糕境况也要调侃两句，这才是他俞总的脾气。可他平白无故没了力气，浑身的骨头里散发着绵软。  
直到季白走进来，对警员说“都先出去”。  
然后他拖开轻折叠椅，自己坐到了俞泽面前，顺手关掉了摄录设备。

季大队长没换警服，身上是惯穿的那套便装，外衣下面的白T有些眼熟。俞泽微微抬眼，认出那是件自己衣柜里的一件内搭，也不知道是对方哪次留宿，随便穿走的。他向上看对方过分熟悉的脸，这时他偏偏情不自禁想要笑，就好像很多次他们面对面享用午餐。俞泽坐在桌前看他狼吞虎咽地把和牛牛眼肉往嘴里送，对待美食态度粗暴的像是咽下单位盒饭，只为充饥填饱肚子。可他还是笑眯眯的看着季白，眼睛弯弯，也不说话，抬手示意侍者帮忙倒酒。  
“我就不喝了，”偏偏对方不领情，“一会儿还要回队里，不让喝。”  
总裁听到这话渐渐隐了笑，正身坐直靠着椅背，脸上没什么表情，双臂却不自觉的抱在了一起。  
得，还是生气了。  
季白鼓着腮帮咀嚼，圆眼望着俞泽，望着望着扑哧一笑。趁着总裁没反应过来态度未转缓，先打个商量讨个饶：“明天我休息。”  
俞泽这才把抱紧的手臂放下来。他对他说话，手放在桌面上，无意识地用指尖轻轻敲击桌面，有一下没一下的。季白看着那手心猿意马，好像是之前戳点在他的胸前。他会用自己的手牵上去，再牢牢地裹住。俞泽的手很漂亮，指如削葱根，大概就是这样形容。他的指肚上还有薄茧，是自幼学习大提琴的缘故。季白总是在性事中含着他的指间舔舐，或者是手腕和脖颈。他乐意于某种无伤害性的标记跟占领，刑警队长在这一刻变成了大号的哈士奇。更何况季白确实在某方面上天赋异禀。他的手很大，可以将总裁的手背全然包裹。他也为此偶尔吹嘘，得意的说些“手大鸡八大”之类的骚话。落到俞泽耳里粗俗的很，可偏偏是他季白说的，于是就被自然而然的忽略了。总裁在这方面确实双标。  
然而季白心里有数。刑警队长表面大大咧咧，其实心明眼亮。他很能把握可以让俞泽完全享受又不超过那个度的放浪边界。哪些是想要又不便说出口的爱好，哪些是严格不能触碰的底线。略带强硬的吻，仔细认真的抚摸，还有能提升情趣的小物品，都是能激发总裁热情的燃料。他们能在一张大床上翻滚缠绵整个休息日，从拥抱温存到性欲勃发。总裁在他的聪明大脑和西装革履之下，还拥有最棒的腰肢和挺翘的屁股。每次当他跪趴在床铺上高抬臀部，腰肢微微下陷弯出一道情欲的弧线。白色皮肤上浮一层薄汗，腿臀随着一次又一次挺入颤抖，肌肉在拍打晃动下刺激出情欲的红色。平日里冷清高傲的脸上显出罕见的沉溺快感于恍惚间的神情。他正享受在无上的快乐里。  
在这时刑警队长往往可以更加肆意地为所欲为。他把耽于情欲中的爱人翻过身来，抬起他光洁的右腿，弯折在胸前，继而让粗大的阴茎再次滑进湿漉漉的穴口中。  
泪眼朦胧的俞泽只是轻轻地哼了一声，已经完全被撑开操透的后穴完完全全容纳了这次冲撞。在接下来节奏放缓却深度不减的一次又一次挺进里，被摩擦到发红肿胀的内壁穴肉好像经历了一段酥麻难忍的折磨，伴随着肢体被压迫的酸胀。俞泽的眼角溢出了泪光。含糊不清的呜咽转变为越来越无法压制音量的哭喘。被抽插运动磨出的浊液从含不住的穴口挤出，沿着臀部的曲线，留下蜿蜒一道痕。  
在一切结束之后，季白总会拥吻他的爱人。他是太阳，一道炫目的阳光，给人温暖与安慰。

俞泽承认他没想过，有朝一日他的太阳也可以寒冷，漫溢温柔的圆眼中带着从没见过的锋利。  
“你一直骗我。”  
他掰过俞泽的手，攥紧他的指节。季白的手还是很暖，但现在却像烧热的烙铁一样折磨着他。  
“这个茧，是枪茧。练琴不会在这里留茧。”  
季白的手渐渐使力。他能听见自己关节摩擦的声音。  
“你还不想说？”  
俞泽抿着唇，一声不吭地看着他的爱人。  
“你混蛋！”  
季白猛然站起，揪着西服领把他摁在自己面前。因为用力过急，他的折椅向后歪去砰然触地，在静音室里发出巨大的声响。俞泽被这股力量扯动，怒吼让他战栗了一下，随后恢复全无生机的表情状态，好像那个清冷却又骄傲生动的灵魂从未存在过。  
最终，他哑着嗓子，从声带之间挤出干枯地一声“季白……”  
刑警队长皱着眉，等待他的下半句话，也许是一句坦白一声交代，也许是背叛的愧疚、欺骗的歉意。不论如何，他们都没法再继续了。一切都回不去了，这既是终结。  
可是俞泽，只是看着他，再也没说出那句话的后半截。


End file.
